Pembalasan ?
by anymouscarat
Summary: wonwoo dan jihoon yang membalas seme mereka meanie soonhoon other seventeen member
1. chapter 1

wonwoo menghela nafasnya . lelaki berkulit pucat itu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah .

 _"sialan kau kim"_ batin wonwoo .

 _toktok_

siapa?"

teriak wonwoo pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya , menganggu acara maki memaki pria bermarga kim itu

"ini aku hyung , jihoon"

wonwoo lega , bukan _kimsialan_ itu yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya

" masuklah ji, pintunya tidak ku kunci"

jihoon masuk , lelaki mungil itu mengunci pintu dan memeluk wonwoo . wonwoo yang dipeluk tibatiba terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat merasakan pundaknya basah . _jihoon menangis?_

"hey jihoon, kau kenapa hem?" wonwoo bingung . tidak biasanya jihoon menangis seperti ini .

"hiks soonyoung jahat hyung hiks"

wonwoo mengusap punggung jihoon , menenangkan yang lebih muda .

" ceritakan padaku"

jihoon melepas pelukannya dan menatap wonwoo

"kau tidak tau hyung? padahal kekasihmu juga terlibat"

wonwoo mendengus , dia sudah tau sekarang apa yang membuat jihoon jadi seperti ini

"dengarkan aku ji , untuk apa menangisi mereka ?"

jihoon menatap wonwoo bingung , bagaimana bisa hyung nya ini tenang ? padahal jihoon yang biasanya cuek saja menangis .

bagaimana tidak ? pagi tadi jihoon menerima sebuah pesan gambar yang menunjukkan foto dua orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan yang sedang asyik mengobrol . lelaki itu adalah mingyu dan soonyoung yang asyik mengobrol dengan eunha dan yuju . dua gadis yang selalu digosipkan dengan kekasih wonwoo dan jihoon itu .

wonwoo yang ditatap bingung oleh jihoon hanya tersenyum penuh arti . seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan jihoon , ia membisikkan sesuatu pada yang lebih muda dan membuat jihoon tersenyum .


	2. Chapter 2

ini aku selesain sampe chap 2 aja ya maaf kalo ceritanya ngebosenin

Soonyoung baru pulang dari studio nya . ia lelah dan ingin bertemu dengan jihoon nya . namun saat masuk ke dorm bukan jihoon nya yang ia lihat melainkan pemandangan yang membuat pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"hyung lihat jihoon tidak?"

jisoo yang terkejut mendorong kekasih kudanya dan menatap soonyoung .

" eh itu dia"

" jihoon dikamarnya sipit ! dan kau menganggu acara ku dengan kekasihku" seokmin menatap soonyoung dengan kesal , ia bangkit dan mengusap bokong nya yang mencium lantai sehabis didorong jisoo .

jisoo menatap seokmin , merutuki mulut kekasih kuda nya itu .

" soonyoung lebih tua darimu kalau kau ingat seokmin"

yang lebih muda hanya memutar bola matanya . jisoo selalu baik dan lembut kepada semua orang tapi tidak dengan nya . huh ia heran apa kekasihnya itu tertular dengan si pendek jihoon atau si minim ekspresi wonwoo yang suka membully seme nya .

"baiklah hyung , terimakasih dan lanjutkan acara kalian tadi" ujar soonyoung . ia masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tadi yang kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka .

di dalam kamar , soonyoung dapat melihat tubuh yang terbalut selimut . yang dia yakin pasti jihoon nya . soonyoung mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya dan mengusap pelan kepala yang tertutup selimut itu .

" kau pikir aku uke hyung?"

soonyoung terperanjat , ia terkejut . hampir saja jatuh ke lantai . Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi terkejut soonyoung .

"yak ! kenapa kau yang disini hitam ! mana jihoon ku?"

" kekasih mu itu tidur dikamarku sambil memeluk wonwoo ku hyung" ujar Mingyu yang masih kesal saat pulang tadi bukannya mendapat pelukan dari wonwoo dia malah harus ditendang keluar kamar oleh kedua uke itu .

lelaki tan itu kembali memeluk guling dan tidur meninggalkan soonyoung yang masih dalam kebingungan .

Pagi itu di ruang tengah dorm Seventeen , seungkwan dan lee chan dibuat kebingungan oleh dua orang yang berstatus uke itu . bagaimana tidak , jihoon yang duduk disamping wonwoo daritadi bermanja manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak wonwoo . sedangkan wonwoo membaca novel sambil mengusap rambut jihoon .

"hyung, apa sekarang wonwoo hyung seme?" ujar chan pada seungkwan . yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya

Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang baru keluar dari kamar ikut menatap Wonwoo dan Jihoon . mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dorm .

Sudah 2 minggu ini Wonwoo dan Jihoon terlihat sangat sangat dekat , kemanapun mereka selalu berdua . ke supermarket bersama , jalan jalan bersama bahkan tidur sekamar . dimanapun ada wonwoo disitu pasti ada jihoon . terlebih lagi mereka selalu mengupload kegiatan mereka berdua dan banyak carat diluar sana yang juga memergoki couple ini menghabiskan waktu berdua kemudian menguploadnya di SNS mereka .

Soonyoung tidak tau kenapa Jihoon seperti itu . yang dia ingat sebelum berangkat ke studio nya dua minggu lalu , ia dan Jihoon masih baik baik saja .

pria bermarga kwon itu menghela nafasnya . mengscrool twitternya dan menemukan banyak sekali wonhoon moment .

komentar di SNS juga membuatnya naik darah . bagaimana tidak? banyak yang menyebut jika sonhoon dan meanie sudah tamat digantikan wonhoon couple .

" Hyung"

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu yang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum . pria tan itu menghampiri soonyoung yang duduk di dekat jendela kamar nya .

"ada apa kim? kau terlihat senang , padahal wonwoo juga mendiamkanmu"

"hyung aku tau kenapa mereka berdua seperti itu . tadi saat aku kekamar aku melihat handphone wonwoo hyung , dan aku melihat chat di handphone nya . seseorang mengirimkan foto saat kita menemui eunha dan yuju"

soonyoung terdiam berusaha memikirkan ucapan dongsaengnya itu . ia menepuk keningnya pelan .

"astaga jadi mereka berdua salah paham?"

Mingyu mengangguk .

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya . memang benar 2 minggu lalu Mingyu dan dia menemui eunha dan yuju di restoran . mereka hanya menyampaikan pesan dua teman yang juga mantan trainee pledis . sekaligus membantu dua pasangan itu berbaikan .

Ya . eunha dan yuju adalah kekasih Dongjin dan Doyoon . mereka sejak lama menjalin kasih namun hanya Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang tau . Dongjin dan Doyoon memilih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena tidak ingin karir kekasihnya hancur . apalagi Gfriend sedang naik daun .

"Hyung bagaimana kalau..."

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu bingung .

Wonwoo dan Jihoon baru pulang ke dorm dari acara jalan jalan mereka . keadaan di dorm sepi . semua member sudah terlelap sepertinya .

"hyung , aku merindukan soonyoung" bisik Jihoon pada wonwoo . sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk seolah merasakan hal yang sama .

"apa kita tidak keterlaluan hyung ? bermesraan didepan mereka dan mendiamkan mereka selama 2 minggu ? bagaimana kalau mereka berfikir kita selingkuh ? "

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu nya . jujur dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan . katakanlah wonwoo gila karena mempunyai ide seperti itu .

kedua uke itu sama sama terdiam , tak ada suara yang mereka berdua keluarkan , hingga suara desahan dari kamar soonyoung dan jihoon membuat mereka terkejut . Jihoon menenguk ludahnya kasar . nafasnya tercekat . begitupun dengan Wonwoo . mereka berdua mendekat ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telinga mereka . berharap yang mereka berdua dengar salah .

" akh hyung kau ughh sempit" Wonwoo terdiam . itu suara Mingyu nya .

" ughhh pelanhh kim bodoh argghh punya mu besar ughh pantas wonwoo hyung ketagihan" Jihoon diam . tubuhnya bergetar . air mata nya tidak bisa dia bendung lagi . apa ini ? Jihoon mendengar Soonyoung nya mendesah bersama Mingyu .

Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan dua orang yang mereka pikir sedang bercinta itu tertawa terbahak bahak . Wonwoo yang akan melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Mingyu ditahan oleh Mingyu dan ditarik ke kamar mereka . meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon berdua .

Soonyoung menarik Jihoon masuk kekamar mereka . dan mendudukan pria mungil itu di kasur . Jihoon menatap Soonyoung kesal dengan mata yang masih basah dan menurut Soonyoung membuat Jihoon kelihatan imut .

"aku pikir kau dan mingyu hiks" Jihoon yang tidak kuasa menahan isakannya kembali menangis . Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu .

" Habis kau dan Wonwoo hyung asal menyimpulkan tanpa bertanya dulu sih . "

"Kau Mingyu Yuju dan Eunha hiks kalian hiks kencan kan" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon gemas . lelaki itu mengecup bibir Jihoon .

" aku dan mingyu memang menemui eunha dan yuju . tapi hanya untuk membantu mereka berbaikan dengan Dongjin dan Doyoon . kau masih kenal mereka bukan?"

Jihoon terdiam bingung . ia menatap kekasihnya dan menganggukan kepala .

" Dongjin dan Doyoon berpacaran dengan eunha dan yuju dari sebelum kita debut . hanya aku dan mingyu yang tau . mereka menyuruh kami merahasiakannya . kemarin kami menemui mereka karena pasangan itu sedang bertengkar . aku dan mingyu hanya membantu mereka sayang"

Jihoon mengangguk . ia merasa sangat malu sekarang . harusnya dia menanyakan langsung pada soonyoung . Soonyoung mengusap rambut Jihoon dan menatapnya . lelaki itu merindukan Jihoon . begitupun dengan Jihoon .

"Maafkan aku kwon" Soonyoung mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Jihoon . membawa lelaki mungil itu berbaring dalam pelukannya .

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" bisik Soonyoung yang membuat pipi Jihoon mengeluarkan semburat merah .

"Aku juga kwon"

"Aku juga merindukan lubang mu" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung . lelaki mungil itu merasakan akan ada nya bahaya . Jihoon memukul pelan kepala Soonyoung .

"apa tidur sekamar dengan mingyu membuat mu tertular mesum kwon?!" kemudian Jihoon mundur pelan namun ditarik kembali oleh sang dominan .

Soonyoung tersenyum mesum dan setelahnya lelaki itu mengecup bibir Jihoon .

tak hanya kecupan , sekarang Soonyoung melumat bibir Jihoon . memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Jihoon . mengusap puting nya dan Jihoon tidak kuasa menahan desahannya , membuat pria bermarga kwon itu semakin liar .

Sementara itu dikamar Meanie couple . wonwoo menunduk . dia tau dia salah .

"hyung , lain kali tanya dulu padaku hem , jangan seperti itu . "

Wonwoo mengangguk . Mingyu mendekap tubuh wonwoo . Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu . dia merindukan kekasih nya .

Mingyu meremas bokong Wonwoo . membuat Wonwoo menegang . lelaki bermarga Jeon itu tidak bisa berkutik .

"Aku ingin beronde ronde malam ini hyung"

dan setelahnya sepanjang malam Wonwoo dan Jihoon mendesah nikmat dibawah Mingyu dan Soonyoung .

Epilogue

Pagi itu di ruang makan , semua member Seventeen menatap heran pada Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang hari ini terlihat sangat bersemangat . padahal kemarin dua orang itu uring uringan seperti orang bodoh .

tak lama Wonwoo keluar dari kamar sambil berjalan dengan susah payah disusul oleh Jihoon yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya dan soonyoung .

Wonwoo dan Jihoon meringis saat bokong mereka menyentuh kursi makan . membuat member lain mengangguk paham . sementara chan yang tidak tau apa apa menatap mereka bingung .

"ASTAGA WONWOO HYUNG JIHOON HYUNG APA BANYAK SEKALI NYAMUK DI KAMAR KALIAN SAMPAI LEHER KALIAN MERAH SEPERTI ITU?!"

chan berteriak sambil menunjuk leher kedua hyung nya itu . member yang lain menahan tawa mereka . sedangkan wonwoo dan jihoon menatap kekasih masing masing dengan tatapan membunuh .

 _"sialan kau kim"_ batin wonwoo

 _"awas kau kwon"_ batin Jihoon

sedangkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan melakukan high five .

*END*

huhuhu maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngebosenin , authornya masih amatiran T_T


End file.
